Conqueror Of My Heart
by Rey619
Summary: Ga jago bikin summary. Baca aja dech. Pokoknya Narusaku/Naruto pov. Mind to RnR, please?


**Hallo semuanya (^_^)**

**Saya adalah author baru dan ini adalah dengan pairing favorit saya. Padahal belum lama jadi bawahan tapi sudah nekat naik jabatan (?)**

**terinspirasi dari cerpen yang baru saya baca. Judulnya apa ya ? Ah iya, saya lupa. *ditabok***

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau ada fic. laen yang hampir sama dengan punya saya. Sungguh, tidak ada unsur kesengajaannya sama sekali. Namanya juga fiction, (bungkuk-bungkuk) *kejedot lantai***

**Yosh, cukup segitu saja ngocehnya. Sekali lagi, mohon bimbingannya para senpai-senpai sekalian…! {+_+}**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto forever

Conqueror Of My Heart © Rey619

Rated : T semi M

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Narusaku

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, JELEK, ANEH, Judul gak nyambung sama cerita, dll, dsb, dst *dibantai rame-rame*

PERHATIAN : Membaca dapat menyebabkan pusing, mual, stress, muntah (maybe) *dilempar ke kutub utara*

Don't Like Don't Read

+_+ Happy Reading +_+

Telepon genggam berwarna hitam oranye yang tergeletak diatas meja itu berdering nyaring ketika lampu kamar sudah padam. Lampu kuning dari jalanan merayap begitu lemah dari luar, membuat bulan tak bulat penuh jadi tampak lebih terang temaram diatas langit berawan. Sakura malam itu meneleponku. Hari sudah larut, bahkan hampir pagi. Terdengar bising dari teman sekamarku yang bernama Shikamaru, tengah mendengkur tak henti membuat sambungan telepon itu seperti tenggelam. Temanku itu memang sering menginap di apartemenku dengan alasan, dia tidak betah jika harus mendengar ocehan-ocehan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut ibunya yang menurutnya sangat cerewet. Dan itu benar-benar sangat merepotkan. Begitulah yang dikatakan Shikamaru padaku. Setiap kali dia diomeli ibunya, dia pasti menginap di apartemenku. Seperti halnya malam ini. Tangisan Sakura terdengar di seberang.

Aku tak bisa mengrti apa yang dikatakannya. Suaranya seperti tertelan tersungguk-sungguk mengisap ingus. Dia terus menangis walaupun aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas supaya aku bisa mengerti apa yang mau diutarakannya. Kepalaku penat tak terhingga, aku sudah terlalu banyak minum tadi malam. Belum lagi kakiku yang juga masih tak sehat, lelah, dan ingin tidur.

"Sakura-chan, kau dimana sekarang?" tanyaku ditengah kebingunganku.

"Kamar 619" jawabnya lirih.

"Kau di hotel?"

"…"

Aku tak mendengar jawaban, hanya desah tangisnya yang sepertinya jadi sedikit reda.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya menginap di rumah Hinata?"

"…"

Dia masih terdengar sesunggukan. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, tak mengerti. Shikamaru mendengkur semakin keras seakan menertawakan kebingunganku. Aku melempar bantalku ke arah wajahnya, membuatnya tersentak sebentar, sebelum kemudian mendengkur lagi.

"Di hotel mana?"

"Hotel Oewa," akhirnya dia menjawab, sangat perlahan. Aku hampir-hampir tak mendengarnya.

"Yang mana? Yang dekat pantai?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya" jawabnya seperti menggumam.

"Tunggu aku disitu Sakura-chan, jangan kemana-mana." ucapku meyakinkannya. Dia tak menjawab, tapi aku tahu pasti kalau dia akan tetap disitu sampai aku datang. Aku meraih celana panjangku yang tergantung diatas kursi di depan meja tulis. Kemejaku juga masih tergeletak diatas kursi, kusut, dan berbau rokok yang kuat. Aku tak peduli, aku harus segera menemuinya. Sebuah bungkusan berpita tampak terduduk diatas meja, kertas pembungkusnya berwarna merah muda. Untuk Sakura-chan, sebuah amplop diatasnya berkata. Aku memandang kotak mungil itu sejenak. _No_, seruku dalam hati. Aku beranjak mencari sepatu dan cepat pergi menyelamatkan gadis yang sudah mencuri hatiku itu. Kepalaku terasa pening. Kejadian 2 tahun lalu dan tadi malam berputar bergantian diotakku.

***{+_+}***

**Flashback : On**

Gadis itu tak datang sendiri. Wajahnya cerah seperti mentari pagi. Aku memandangnya dari kejauhan, dari atas motor sport hitamku yang terpakir di depan tempat kursus. Rambutnya panjang sebahu, bergerak perlahan sesuai dengan langkahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan seorang perempuan lain yang jauh lebih tua. Aku memandang ke arah wanita yang jauh lebih dewasa. Wajah mereka begitu mirip, hanya warna rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Tapi tetap saja anaknya jauh lebih cantik. Aku alihkan pandanganku, takut kalau-kalau aku jadi mengganggu. Botol air putihku sudah hampir kosong, membuatku tak mempunyai alasan untuk mencuri pandang ke arah gadis itu lagi. Aku segera turun dari motorku dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Disinilah aku. Aku bekerja di tempat kursus latihan dansa. Tapi bukan berarti aku yang melatih dansa lho. Aku hanya bertugas mencatat siapa saja yang keluar masuk disini dan juga menetapkan jadwal latihan untuk mereka. Meskipun begitu, terkadang aku juga sering ikut ambil bagian untuk berdansa dengan gadis-gadis yang mengajakku. Mungkin gadis-gadis itu tertarik padaku, pikirku narsis. Sesekali aku mengamati kaki-kaki mereka pada saat berdansa. Benar-benar lincah, batinku kagum.

Aku pindah duduk ke atas sofa berwarna kuning, senada dengan warna rambutku yang ada di ruang dansa tersebut. Kelas pemula akan segera dimulai. Biasanya aku akan membantu guruku yang tak sanggup menyelenggarakan kelas ini sendiri_menjadi asistennya walaupun aku tak begitu mahir. Sesekali aku mendapatkan les privat gratis, sebagai bonus dari hasil pekejaanku yang bisa dibilang memuaskan. Aku tak menginginkan yang lain, dansa ini hampir segalanya buatku kalau saja aku tak harus bekerja untuk membayar biaya apartemen dan hidupku. Bukannya aku tak punya siapa-siapa. Aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri dan membiayai hidupku dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri tanpa bantuan dari kedua orang tuaku, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze. Lagipula mereka berdua tidak keberatan dengan keputusan yang kuambil. Itu akan membuatku jauh lebih dewasa, begitulah yang dikatakannya padaku. Mereka akan memberiku kebebasan penuh sampai aku benar-benar siap untuk memimpin perusahaan keluargaku. Karena aku adalah pewaris tunggal Namikaze corp, Naruto Namikaze. Ah sudahlah, bukan hal ini yang ingin kubahas sekarang. Lagipula, berpelukan dengan gadis-gadis sebayaku yang cantik dan wanita dewasa berdada besar sudah membuatku menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia, membuatku tersenyum sendiri di malam hari. Membuat teriakan bosku serasa hampa. Membuatku tak pernah kesepian. Bukannya aku hentai, aku juga lelaki normal yang mempunyai ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis seperti laki-laki lain pada umumnya.

Gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno. Entah mengapa seorang ibu memberi nama anaknya seperti itu hanya karena warna rambutnya sama dengan warna bunga sakura. Rambut yang unik, batinku. Tapi tak dapat kupungkiri kalau nama itu memang benar-benar cocok untuknya. Rambut pink sebahu, kulit putih mulus tanpa noda, postur tubuh yang menurutku cukup ideal, dan juga sepasang mata hijau emerald cerah yang semakin menambah kecantikannya. Belum lagi senyum manis yang tersungging dibibirnya saat dia menatapku dengan mata indahnya membuat degup jantungku makin tak beraturan dibuatnya.

Gadis itu ditemani ibunya yang dengan patuh duduk dan mengamati sepanjang kursus. Kadang tersenyum geli apabila dia salah, dan bangga apabila dia merasa benar. Sakura memandang tajam kapadaku ketika kami berdansa. Tubuhnya mungil, seakan rapuh untuk umurnya yang sudah genap 16 tahun. Sakura, aku suka namanya, aku suka gaya bicaranya yang sedikit kasar namun masih terkesan lembut, aku juga suka caranya berdansa. Elegan dan manis, membuatku tak sulit untuk membuatnya menari seperti malaikat. Membuat ibunya tersenyum puas. Jujur saja, padahal aku sendiri tidak begitu pandai berdansa. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku berdansa dengannya, seluruh tubuhku serasa bergerak sendiri dengan otomatis tanpa menunggu aba-aba dariku. Menghasilkan gerakan-gerakan indah nan elegan. Ah, rupanya malaikat di hadapanku ini benar-benar sudah menghipnotisku. Bukan hanya hatiku, tapi juga tubuhku.

"Naruto, setiap hari aku dengar ia selalu menyebut namamu. Dansa melulu yang dia pikirkan. Kami sampai bosan mendengarnya." Ibunya Sakura yang kutahu bernama Tsunade pernah bercerita padaku di selang pertemuan kami di ruang dansa. Malam belum larut dan aku sedang beristirahat sejenak sebelum lagu favoritku dimainkan. Kami biarkan Sakura berdansa dengan laki-laki lain. Aku melirik ke arah ibu dan neneknya sekali-sekali memperhatikan Sakura dari kejauhan. Hampir setiap detik kubiarkan mataku melumat habis kaki-kaki indahnya yang bergerak kesana kemari. Betapa aku ingin dia menyebut namaku setiap saat, bukan hanya atas nama dansa. Betapa aku ingin dia mengatakannya padaku.

"Kau begitu mahir berdansa, membuatnya bergerak seperti seorang bidadari" nenek Chiyo berkata, membuatku terkejut sejenak.

"Ah, nenek terlalu memuji. Dia sudah pandai berdansa tanpa aku. Coba nenek lihat gerakan-gerakan kakinya." Aku menunjuk ke arah Sakura, kakinya lincah bergerak diantara pelukan erat seorang laki-laki lain. Terlalu erat, membuatku gusar dan gelisah. Mereka memandang seksama. Mata mereka begitu bangga. Mataku memandang ke arah kaki-kaki Sakura, kemudian ke arah wajahnya yang sesekali tersenyum ke arahku dari kejauhan. Ternyata dia masih menyadari kehadiranku meskipun saat ini dia sedang sibuk berdansa dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu. Lagu yang sedang berkumandang sudah hampir habis, aku bersiap untuk berjalan menuju ke tempat Sakura. Aku harus berdansa lagi dengannya, sebelum orang lain mencurinya lagi dari dekapanku.

***{+_+}***

Setiap tahun di kota pantai itu diadakan festival dansa. Setiap tahun kami datang berkunjung di akhir pekan padat yang membuat kami hampir tidak tidur. Setiap tahun Sakura akan datang dengan seluruh keluarga besarnya. Setiap tahun dia akan berdansa ditemani nenek Chiyo dan juga ibunya, Tsunade. Tahun ini akan berbeda, karena Sakura baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-18. Membuatnya jadi gadis dewasa yang juga bisa mengendarai mobil kecilnya sendiri kemanapun ia ingin pergi.

"Naruto, aku tahu Sakura bukan tanggung jawabmu. Tapi aku hanya minta tolong, kalau kau sempat sesekali memperhatikannya," ibunya meneleponku pagi itu, sebelum aku berangkat.

"Baik." Jawabku singkat, sibuk membenahi kopor mungilku.

"Akan ada Hinata dan sepupunya yang lain, ah kau masih ingat Hinata kan?" suaranya jadi jernih dan sejuk, seperti sebuah melodi. Aku tersenyum. Hinata adalah sepupu terakhir yang diperkenalkannya padaku.

"Hinata pernah bilang kalau dia suka padamu," terdengar ringkik lemah di seberang. Aku masih tersenyum dan tidak bersuara.

"Aku akan taruh mata buat Sakura-chan, Tsunade-san. Tapi aku pikir dia gadis yang baik dan cukup dewasa untuk bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." kataku lagi. Aku akan taruh mata, hati, dan seluruh ragaku kalau perlu. Tapi sayang, sepertinya dia tidak membutuhkan semua itu. Sama seperti dia tidak pernah membutuhkanku untuk berdansa lagi, ketika hampir semua laki-laki di lantai dansa ingin berpasangan dengannya di festival tersebut. Gadis itu seperti bunga mawar yang sedang merekah lebar. Usianya yang 18 seperti membawanya ke sebuah awan lain yang membuatnya seperti mencuat tinggi. Membuatku hanya bisa memandangnya saja di lantai dansa. Membuatku gigit jari dan jadi harus berdansa dengan yang lain, dengan sepupu-sepupunya yang lebih dewasa. Dengan wanita-wanita lain. Bukan dengan Sakura.

Sama seperti dia tidak juga memerlukanku berteriak-teriak gembira dan meniup kue ulang tahunnya di pesta hari jadinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sama ketika dia tak juga ingat kalau aku belum sempat memberikan hadiah yang sudah aku pikirkan entah sejak kapan. Aku harus menunggu uang bulananku untuk melunasinya. Membuatku jadi harus berpura-pura gembira dan tertawa-tawa bodoh di samping sepupu-sepupunya. Sama seperti suatu saat di malam tersebut tiba-tiba saja aku tak melihatnya lagi di ruang dansa yang luas itu. Dia tak lagi membutuhkanku. Dia sudah pulang bersama saudara-saudaranya, aku kira. Membuatku berjalan pulang lemah dan lunglai menuju apartemen mungil itu dan membiarkan kaki-kakiku beristirahat.

**Flashback : Off**

***{+_+}***

Jalanan menuju ke hotel Oewa begitu sepi, membuatku mengeratkan jasku. Bukan karena dingin, lebih karena takut. Sesekali aku menengok ke belakang, seperti mendengar suara-suara tak yang tak kukenal. Namun tak pernah ada siapapun di sana, hanya mata mengkilat kucing-kucing liar diatas tong sampah, Bergerak dan mendesis seperti ular. Mungkin bunyi derap sepatuku sendiri yang membuatku khawatir. Aku tetap melangkah, lebih cepat supaya aku bisa segera melihatnya. Jalanan masih basah, sempat hujan sebentar semalam, tepat sebelum aku sampai di kamar apartemenku. Riaknya membuat kaki celanaku sedikit gelap, berbeda warna dengan bagian atasnya. Aku berjalan semakin cepat, hampir-hampir berlari. Hotel itu terletak tepat di depan laut. Megah, besar, dan antik. Indah bergaya liberty, padahal jelas-jelas ini negara Jepang. Redup menyala berwarna kuning, pendar lampunya tumpah ke jalan. Sungguh berbeda dengan apartemen murah meriah tempatku tinggal. Tak ada manusia lagi di depan gerbang.

Aku berani bertaruh, pasti ada penjaga pintu yang akan menyambut jika aku datang pada jam yang layak. Berbaju seragam dan siap tersenyum membukakan pintu Ferrari, Jaguar, Mercedez, Rolls Roice, atau mobil mewah lain yang mengantarkan tamu. Aku terhenyak sebentar seraya berusaha menghabiskan rokokku yang hampir separuh habis terbakar. Tanganku menyentil mahir rokok yang terbang masuk ke kubangan mungil air tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku siap menjemputnya, pikirku dalam hati dan mulai melangkah tegak menuju ke dalam hotel. Hotel itu antik, walaupun tidak kuno. Sebuah lampu gantung raksasa dari Kristal tampak turun dari langit-langit tinggi hotel. Warnanya kekuningan, tidak putih kebiruan seperti lampu neon di kamar apartemen yang baru saja aku tinggalkan. Tanamannya pun sungguhan, bukan dari plastik. Semua ini mengingatkanku akan rumahku sendiri, ralat rumah orang tuaku. Aku jadi merindukan mereka. Mungkin sebaiknya besok aku pulang saja. Lagipula kondisi dompetku saat ini benar-benar mengenaskan, membuatku terpaksa minta uang lagi pada ayahku. Buquet-boquet besar berbunga cerah tampak terletak disana-sini, membuatku ingin mencuri setangkai untuk Sakura. Hotel indah yang sering kali ada di benak impianku yang seperti tak pernah tercapai. Tapi akan segera tercapai saat aku memimpin perusahaan milik ayahku nanti. Bahkan mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini. Betapa aku ingin membawa kekasihku ke tempat seperti ini. Aku jadi berpikir tentang Sakura lagi dan segera bergegas mencarinya.

Sebuah meja penerima tamu besar tampak terletak di hadapanku. Hanya ada satu manusia penjaga yang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Dengan sungkan aku membetulkan jasku yang sudah pasti tak rapi.

"Bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya di kejauhan. Rambutnya dikuncir berwarna abu-abu, matanya seperti memandang rendah ke arahku dibalik kacamatanya. Aku berjalan perlahan ke arahnya tanpa berkata hingga aku sampai tepat di hadapannya. Wajahnya tirus panjang, sepertinya dia butuh waktu untuk tidur.

"Selamat pagi, maaf saya harus menemui teman saya di kamar no.619." kataku pelan. Ia memandangku tak ramah. Aku melirik tanda pengenal yang terpasang di seragamnya sebelah dada kiri. Disitu tertulis Kabuto Yakushi, nama pria itu.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyanya lagi. Aku memandangnya dengan ragu. Aku diam sejenak, seperti ada lubang besar di dalam otakku yang membuatku tak ingat.

"Ng, Yukimura..." kataku tak pasti sambil menggaruk pelipisku. Dia memandangku sejenak dengan matanya yang tak jinak. Seperti seekor macan kelaparan yang siap menerkam mengsa di depannya kapan saja. Mata yang sama yang kemudian menunduk kea rah computer di hadapannya.

"Maaf, tak ada nama itu." jawabnya sinis. Kini aku merasa begitu bodoh. Aku memberi tanda pada laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu untuk menunggu sementara aku menghubungi Sakura melalui telepon genggamku. Betapa tololnya aku, seharusnya aku segera mencari tangga atau lift untuk menjemputnya ke atas. Masalahnya aku tak melihat satu lift pun, walaupun ruang utama begitu besar dan luas. Tampaknya lift tersembunyi entah di sudut yang mana. Membuatku terpaksa harus bertanya dan menemui si kacamata ini.

"Halo Naruto, kau dimana?" Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi walaupun suaranya masih basah.

"Halo Sakura-chan, aku sudah dibawah tapi…"

"Kau tidak naik?" suaranya seperti akan menangis lagi.

"Ah, aku harus bilang nama yang kau gunakan ke resepsionis." kataku lagi. Aku mendengarnya mulai menangis, walaupun perlahan.

"A-aku tak tahu..." dia tersungguk-sungguk lagi.

"Sakura-chan, jangan begitu. Cepat katakana, supaya aku bisa naik." aku berkata sehalus mungkin.

"Benar Naruto a-aku tak tahu, kamar ini atas nama laki-laki itu."

'Deg'

Kata-katanya membuat jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak sejenak. Panas dan akan marah tapi aku tahu itu akan sia-sia, karena marah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dia butuh bantuanku saat ini.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu seperi hendak menikamku dengan matanya ketika aku bilang bahwa kamar itu di atas nama seseorang yang tidak kami kenal. Membuatku harus bercerita dengan terus terang keadaan sebenarnya. Akhirnya, dia memperbolehkanku naik. Tapi sebelum itu dia berkata sambil tersenyum. Bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Anda ingat kalau kamar itu belum lunas dibayar kan?" Aku mencoba menelan air liurku yang rasanya mendadak jadi kering. Aku hanya mengangguk saja, sangat perlahan. Sepertinya aku melihat sebuah senyum tipis yang mengejek sebelum dia melepaskanku dan menunjukkan arah kemana aku harus naik. Cih! Yang benar saja, aku berani bertaruh. Si kacamata itu pasti akan bertekuk lutut dan meminta maaf beribu-ribu kali padaku jika dia tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi Namikaze corp itu memang terkenal akan kesuksesan bisnisnya. Dan semua orang tahu itu, termasuk laki-laki berkacama aneh yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Ah sudahlah, bukan ini yang harus kupikirkan sekarang.

Aku mengeratkan jasku lagi, walaupun pagi ini benar-benar tak dingin. Aku jadi ingin merokok, satu batang saja, tapi tak bisa. Dilarang merokok di gedung ini. Aku berlari menuju lift, tombol pintu kutinju keras, berharap lift berjalan lebih cepat menuju kamar gadis itu. Lift itu tampak lebih antik daripada hotel itu sendiri. Sebuah kotak ajaib yang bisa membawamu ke lantai yang lebih tinggi, sebuah kotak besi berukir yang pintunya harus kau geser untuk bisa masuk, tombol-tombolnya pun masih tebal dan bundar. Sisi-sisinya berlubang bolong berukir, membuatmu bisa melihat setiap lantai yang kau lewati. Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka setelah menunggu entah berapa detik paling lama dalam hidupku. Aku ingin cepat menemuinya. Membawanya pergi kalau bisa, membuatnya tidak menangis lagi.

Akhirnya aku tiba di lantai kamar Sakura yang berkoridor merah dengan motif renda dan entah apa lagi ymenempel di dindingnya. Kepalaku terasa beku walau tubuhku seperti terkena demam membara. Lampu-lampu kecil menempel sangat redup pada dinding berwarna lebih kuning di sisiku. Aku berlari secepatnya keluar dari lift. Aku mencari kamarnya, 619 yang terletak disudut paling ujung koridor merah itu. Jantungku seperti hendak meledak ketika aku sampai di depan kamarnya. Napasku masih terengah-engah tersisa dari kaki-kakiku yang berlari, membuatku berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian aku mengetuk perlahan pintu kamar dari kayu tebal berwarna cokelat gelap lengkap dengan ukiran-ukiran yang menurutku aneh di masing-masing sisinya.

Dia mengintip sejenak dari balik pintu sebelum kemudian membiarkannya terbuka sendiri untukku. Matanya basah dan hitam. Celak matanya seperti luntur oleh tangis_dua garis hitam turun seperti dua tetes hujan di atas bukit putih kulitnya yang seperti porselen. Membuatnya tampak seperti nenek sihir yang sedih. Oh tidak, sebutan itu terlalu buruk untuknya. Sakura masih tetap terlihat cantik meskipun dalam keadaan kusut seperti itu. Rambut pink sebahunya yang biasanya indah tergerai tampak berantakan, membuatku ingin membelainya lembut dan membetulkannya lagi. Dia segera duduk di atas tempat tidur yang masih berantakan. Kamar itu juga sudah tak rapi walaupun indah dan luas. Karpetnya tebal dan empuk , juga berwarna merah. Berbagai nuansa emas terlihat disana-sini. Perabotnya pun tebal dan tak melengking jika tersentuh. Tidak seperti kayu murahan tipis yang ada di kamar apartemenku. Aku memandangnya terduduk putus asa. Betapa ini adalah impianku membawanya dalam keadaan bulan madu sebagai kekasihku, tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku terhenyak di sampingnya, menjaga jarak supaya jangan terlalu dekat. Betapa aku ingin memeluknya, tubuhnya yang mungil. Tapi aku biarkan dia menangis sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Aroma kamar ini seperti bau binatang. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Biasanya, aku menyukai harum tubuh setelah setiap pengalaman seksual yang aku alami. Namun kali ini aku menepiskan pikiran konyol itu sejauh mungkin.

"Sakura-chan…?" Dia menengadah kearahku, matanya masih basah.

"Aku begitu bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu, aku begitu buta." katanya seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bukan salahmu," aku menarik napas panjang, entah untuk apa. Kau memang buta, hatimu buta, pikirku dalam hati. Kau tak bisa melihatku, tapi aku tak bilang.

"Aku tak mengira," aku memandangnya, tangisnya mulai pecah lagi. Aku mencoba menggenggam tangannya walau itu sepertinya tak cukup untuk membuatnya jadi tenang sampai akhirnya aku jadi memeluknya.

"Sssh…," aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Aku biarkan dia jatuh dalam pelukanku. Betapa aku ingin momen seperti ini terjadi di sebuah situasi yang lain, seperti dalam mimpi-mimpiku.

"Tolong aku, Naruto..." ucapnya lirih.

"Aku akan selalu menolongmu Sakura-chan." Aku tahu dia mengerti, kalau aku akan senatiasa berlari untuk menyelamatkannya. Hanya saja aku ragu, mengapa dia tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto..." Aku masih tak tahu, apakah dia minta maaf karena telah membuatku lari terbirit-birit di pagi buta seperti ini, mengganggu tidur nyenyakku dengan laki-laki mendengkur yang ingin kutendang keluar itu, atau karena dia telah membiarkan malam pertamanya tersia-sia oleh seorang laki-laki lain yang telah merenggut impianku dengannya. Aku memeluknya erat, jauh lebih erat daripada pelukan-pelukanku saat aku berdansa dengannya.

Perlahan-lahan aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap mata hijau emerald miliknya yang kini tampak saya dan meredup. Tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan membuat mata itu kembali menampakkan keceriaannya seperti dulu. Kuusap lembut wajahnya, berusaha membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan bening yang tadi sempat melekat di pipinya yang kini terlihat pucat.

"Jangan khawatir Sakura-chan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun kau membutuhkanku, aku pasti akan datang untukmu. Aku janji." ucapku panjang lebar seraya membelai lembut rambut pinknya yang berantakan.

"Ta-tapi Naruto? Ke-kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku?" tanyanya sedikit terbata karena menahan isak tangis. Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah cukup lama aku pendam.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan." ucapku serius tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Aku bisa melihat matanya membelalak lebar menatapku seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja telah aku katakan. Kalimat yang sebenarnya sederhana, namun begitu sulit untuk diucapkan. Dan kini kalimat itu telah sukses meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Rasanya, rantai-rantai yang mengikatku sudah lepas dengan sendirinya. Rasanya beban dengan berat luar biasa yang pernah hinggap pada diriku kini hilang entah kemana. Rasanya, seperti menghirup udara 100% setelah lama terjebak dalam ruangan yang begitu pengap. Rasanya, aku benar-benar lega dan puas karena akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaan terdalamku padanya, pada gadisku, pujaanku, cintaku, pada Sakuraku. Hhh, betapa aku ingin mengecapnya sebagai milikku, hanya milikku seorang. Mungkin kedengaran berlebihan, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Aku tak peduli bagaimana tanggapannya nanti.

"Naruto, ta-tapi aku..." dia menarik napas sebentar dan menghembuskannya lalu melanjutkan, "Ta-tapi aku su-sudah tidak pe…" aku memotong perkataannya dengan meletakkan jari telunjukku dibibirnya. Karena aku sudah tahu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dikatakannya tersebut. Kalimat yang akan membuat Sakura semakin terpuruk dan hancur.

"Sssh..., jangan berkata apa-apa lagi Sakura-chan. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kau mau menerima cintaku?" tanyaku masih menatap mata emeraldnya. Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar sampai kemudian aku melihat senyum tulusnya yang dia tujukan padaku. Senyum manis yang selalu membuat degup jantungku tak beraturan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menghambur kearahku dan memelukku erat.

"Tentu saja, bodoh." gumamnya didekat telingaku. Aku terkekeh geli mendengarnya seraya membalas pelukannya. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali normal, pikirku geli. Moodnya cepat sekali berubah, tapi justru itulah yang membuatku bahagia saat ini. Pelan-pelan aku melepaskan pelukan kami. Kutatap kembali mata emeraldnya yang sudah menampakkan keceriaan dibaliknya. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya, tapi aku tahu satu hal. Keadaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Jemari tanganku mulai bergerak menyusuri menelusuri wajah cantik miliknya. Mulai dari pipi putih mulusnya yang kini tampak bersemu merah tidak pucat seperti tadi, keningnya yang bisa dibilang lebar tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikannya, hidungnya yang mancung, dan juga bibir menggoda yang warnanya hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya. Aku mengusap pelan bibir pinknya dengan ibu jari tanganku sembari memegang dagu indahnya. Kemudian aku mengangkat wajahnya supaya dia menengadah memandang wajahku dengan lebih jelas. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Seperti tahu maksudku, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Aku semakin mendekatkan diriku padanya. Setelah kurasa cukup dekat, perlahan aku memiringkan kepalaku seraya memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang begitu hangat menerpa wajahku. Hidung kami saling bersentuhan, hingga aku merasakan sesuatu yang begitu lembut dan manis menyentuh bibirku. Kukecup bibir mungilnya dengan lembut. Begitu singkat, kemudian kami bertatapan kembali. Sakura membelai pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku menikmati setiap sentuhannya dikulitku sambil memejamkan kedua mataku. Begitu lembut, pikirku. Kubuka kembali mataku, lalu aku memegang tangannya dan mulai menciumi jari-jari mungilnya. Pandanganku beralih lagi pada bibirnya yang terlihat basah dan sangat menggoda.

Aku menarik tubuhnya, kucium kembali bibirnya dan Sakura juga membalas ciumanku. Lidah kami saling bertautan, kami saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Ciuman ini benar-benar memabukkan dan membuatku semakin haus akan dirinya. Setelah merasa hampir kehabisan oksigen, kami terpaksa melepaskan ciuman hangat kami. Kulihat napasnya tersengal-sengal. Namun meskipun begitu dia masih sempat berkata, "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Masih belum puas, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil.

"Tentu saja belum. Kita ulangi lagi ya Sakura-chan? Hehehe…" jawabku seraya memamerkan cengiran lebar khasku. Sakura memukul pelan bahuku sambil terkekeh pelan. Akhirnya kami mulai berciuman kembali. Dan aku mulai turun ke leher Sakura dan menciuminya. Sesekali aku menggigit pelan titik lehernya karena aku sangat gemas.

"Akh…!" erang Sakura disela-sela aktivitasku. Membuatku semakin gila saja. Membuatku semakin tak terkendali saat dia meremas rambut pirangku. Aroma strawberry yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya mengusik penciumanku. Aku semakin tergoda dibuatnya. Pelan-pelan aku mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Kami semakin terbawa suasana. Bahkan aku sudah tidak tahu lagi dimana kemejaku dan pakaian Sakura. Karena saat ini, baik aku maupun Sakura sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi untuk membungkus tubuh kami berdua. Berbagai erangan dan desahan mengalun begitu saja dari bibir manis Sakura, terdengar seperti suara melodi yang merdu ditelingaku. Membuatku semakin yakin kalau Sakura juga menikmati apa yang sudah kuberikan padanya. Suatu kenikmatan yang sengaja kucurahkan untuk menghapus rasa sakit Sakura akibat perbuatan laki-laki bejat itu. Setelah kami merasa sama-sama kelelahan, aku membaringkan tubuhku disampaing Sakura. Kutarik selimut putih polos yang tadi sempat merosot ke bawah untuk menyelimuti tubuh kami. Aku mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sakura. Kuusap keningnya yang bermandikan peluh, lalu kukecup perlahan dengan lembut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, err…Naruto-kun." bisiknya malu-malu saat aku masih sibuk menciumi pipinya yang mulus. Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini Sakura memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'kun'. Padahal biasanya dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh seperti, Naruto baka, payah, bodoh, atau apalah. Aku tersenyum menatap wajahnya yang memerah. Membuatku makin gemas saja dan ingin mencubitnya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Sakuraku…" jawabku seraya membelai lembut rambutnya. Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku.

"Dasar raja gombal…! serunya terkekeh sambil memukul pelan dada bidangku. Akupun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya meraih pipiku dan mendekatkannya pada wajahnya. Detik berikutnya, kami mulai berciuman kembali. Hhh…entahlah, rasanya aku memang tidak akan pernah bosan padanya. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaannya, dimataku hanya Sakuralah gadis yang paling sempurna. Dalam hati aku berjanji, aku akan selalu menjaga dan menyayanginya setulus hatiku. Karena setelah ini, aku akan menjadikan dia milikku untuk selama-lamanya. Ya, aku akan menikahinya, menikahi penakluk hatiku, menikahi Sakuraku.

**~THE END~**

**-Ngelirik atas-**

**TIDAAAK…! (tereak frustasi) *ditampol berjamaah***

**Tabok saya, hajar saya, bantai saya...!**

**Saya pasrah...T_T**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk membaca yang sama sekali tidak bermutu dan tidak berkualitas *halah***

**Bagaimana saudara-saudara? (Readers : Siapa yang sudi jadi saudaramu!)**

**Saya tahu memang jelek bin gaje (Readers : Sudah tahu jelek kenapa nekat di publish sich?) *pundung di tengah jalan (?)***

**Tapi meskipun begitu, bolehkah saya minta sumbangan (baca : review) dari para readers sekalian?**

**Saya juga menerima flame asalkan yang bersifat membangun, tapi jangan lupa login dulu ya? hehe...619x**

**Yang paling pedas juga boleh. Kebetulah harga cabe lagi mahal (?)**

**Sekali lagi, kritik dan saran dari para hadirin yang saya hormati (?) sangat diperlukan.**

**Untuk itu, review please?**

**Thanks for reading...****{+_+}**


End file.
